SUN FLOWER'S
by balack rose's
Summary: Summary gak nyambung. Hanya sebuah kisah tentang cinta pertama, ingatan dan sebuah bunga. Bunga matahari, sebanarnya memiliki ikatan tentang masa lalu. Sasuke, Naruko dan sakura. AH! juga itachi. SasFemNaru.


**Sun Flower's**

**By: Balack Rose's**

**Cast: SasuFemNaru**

**EYD Thypo,kacau balau (maaf)**

"**Menerima segala kritikan ^^v**"

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** **Sasu**Fem**Naru, sligh SasuSaku, Dll.**

**Warning(s) :** **FF.a rada geje(geje akut) di anjurkan bagi yang benci kegejean akut mohon jangan marah,, soalnya ini FF pertama hyun.. hyun minta maaf (*bows m(_,,,_)m**

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

**Chapter 01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Sasuke hari ini kau ikut tidak?" Sebelum siswa yang bernama Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, sebuah lengan berat bersarang di pundaknya dengan akrab.

Mengaduh sedikit, karena lengan itu sedikit berat dan membuat Sasuke terhimpit di ketiak siswa yang memanggilnya.

"He, kemana?" Sambil merenggangkan lengan temannya, Sasuke kembali berjalan beiringan bersama.

"Kemana kau bilang_apa kau lupa," Dengan masih merangkul pundak Sasuke, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sasuke dan berbisik.

"Apa kau lupa, hari ini pelatih kita berulang tahun. Semua anggota klub sepak bola membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk nya di kedai dekat sekolah," Sasuke menepuk keningnya pelan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa akan rencan anggota klubnya.

"Sialan kau_ Astaga tuan Uchiha kita melupakan rencana yang telah dia buat sendiri tempo hari." Telah melapaskan lengan beratnya dari Sasuke siswa teman Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung rambutnya.

Sasuke mncibir perkataan temannya dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan temannya di belakang.

Merasa di abaikan sang teman dengan cukup keras menarik tas ransel sasuke.

"Apa?" Sedikit menyentak, kemudian Sasuke memandang aura menjijikkan dari temannya yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Sasuke, jangan abaikan aku," Merengek, Sasuke mendelik sebal pada temnnya yang dengan seenaknya begelanyutan manja di lengnnya.

Seperti seorang wanita yang merengek pada sang pacar untuk menunggunya.

Dengan sekali sentak Sasuke melepaskan gelanyutan tangan milik temannya, dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya seolah ada debu tebal di sana.

"Sasuke~" Rengek temannya lagi, kali ini dengan memluknya dari belakang.

"Hey! Hentikan! Kau MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Sasuke~"

"Hey! Sudah kubilang menjijikkan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari ku!"

Makian, umpatan dan teriakan terdengan dari mulut Sasuke kepada temannya, tapi sepertinya sang teman sudak kebal akan umpatan, makian dan sebagainya dari Sasuke. Menulikan telinga, dia masih betah menempel kepada Sasuke dari belakang, malah dia menyenderkan kepala ke bahu sasuke.

Senyum aneh seringai menghiasi wajah sang teman, sedangkan Sasuke makin meronta dan mengumpat.

Mau di taruh dimana mukanya jika ada yang melihat sang Uchiha sasuke di peluk dari belakang oleh teman lelakinya. Jangan-jangan malah ada yang sudah berpikiran menjerumus ke sana-kemari. Pikir sasuke.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" Tawa meledak dari sang teman yang sekarang sudah menertawakn sasuke, sampai terjungkal kebelakang dengan memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke yang akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan (sagat) menjijikkan dari temannya, mendelik kesal.

"Sasuke, Sasuke kau tahu_kau seperti seorang gadis yang akan di perkosa!" Huahahahah

'Gadis katanya' Pikir sasuke makin melotot kepada sang teman dan mencibir temannya dengan mengkomat-kamitkan mulutnya tak jelas.

Saking kesalnya sampai-sampai_

PLETAK!

"Auch, Sasuke sakit tahu!" Umpatnya pada sasuke.

"Itu_balasan untukmu!" Kemudian terdengar suara 'BUGH' kasar. Sasuke dengan kakinya menendang tepat di pantat sang teman.

Dengan berguling ke kanan dan kekiri sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa panas dan sakit luar biasa sang teman mengumpat pada Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke!"

"Aku sudah bilang_itu adalah balasan untukmu,"

Sasuke berjongkok dan sedikit mencolek dagu temannya, sang teman memutar bola matanya.

"Sialan kau, aduh pantatku!" Sasuke menaik turunkan alisnya dan kini gilirannya tersenyum menyeringai pada sang teman.

"Katakan permintaan maafku pada semuanya, aku tidak bisa datang ke acara kejutan untuk pelatih," Ucap Sasuke tepat di depan wajah temannya yang masih setia mengaduh.

Dia kemudian berdiri, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan temannya di belakang.

"Hey, Sasuke kau benar-benar tak mau datang. Eoh?" Teriak sang teman yang melihat sasuke mulai menjauh.

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

"Tsk, dasar sasuke seenaknya saja dia!" Mencoba berdiri dan masih memegangi pantannya yang terasa perih dan nyeri.

Memandang Sasuke yang makin majauh dan menghilang di belokan gerbang sekolah.

"Brengsek, dia menendangku keras sekali," Umpatnya dan meninju pada angin.

.

.

.

Lalu lintas yang ramai, berbagai kendaraan melintas dengan kecepatan sesuka pengemudi.

Para pejalan kaki menunggu lampu lalu lintas untuk berwarna merah dengan berbagai pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Lama sekali,"

"Cepat dong segera merah,"

"Brengsek kenapa tak segera menjadi merah?"

Sedikit dari kebayakan pikira mereka, para pejalan kaki bergerombol menunggu.

Dan akhirnya lampu lalu lintas merubah menjadi merah, dan tanda untuk pejalan kaki meyebrang.

Ada yang tergesa-gesa dan ada pula yang menyebrang dengan santai. Sama halnya yang dilakukan gadis ini, kedua tangannya memegang tas selempangnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam poni rambut yang jatuh. Dan tak jauh dari posisi gadis di seberang jalan, Sasuke juga sedang menyebrangi jalan hanya saja si gadis tak melihat Sasuke, begitupula sebaliknya.

Sasuke tergesa-gesa melangkah, mulutnya komat-kamit mengumpat tak jelas.

"Akh, aku terlambat!" Umpatnya. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 16.45.

Sasuke terus berlari-lari kecil, sedikit menabrak beberapa orang yang dia temui.

"Hey, kalau jalan hati-hati!"  
"Ah, maaf tuan," Sasuke membungkuk pada tuan yang dia tabrak, kemuadian berlalu pergi.

"Akh, sial aku benar-benar terlambat!" Sasuke terus saja berlari, dan berlari hingga—melewati gadis bergaun putih dengan corak kuning. Mereka berpapasan, sang gadis menunduk dalam masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni. Sedangkan sasuke, karena saking tergesa-gesanya hingga tanpa sadar akan menabrak bahu sang gadis. Namun dengan sigap sasuke memincingkan badannya, sehingga tak jadi menabrak ataupun hanya menyenggol sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Jam 5 tepat!"

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus klub ku dulu,"

"Dan membiarkanku menunggu satu jam setengah? Brengsek kau,"

Memutar bola matanya bosan "Cih, hari ini entah sudah berapa orang yang mengatakan Brengsek kepadaku."

"Itu karena kau memang pantas di panggil brengsek,"

"Kau_"

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah, eoh?"

"Tck,"

"Ayo cepat pulang, aku sudah rindu rumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam taksi sasuke menggerutu tak jelas, dia merasa benar-benar di luar moodnya saat ini. Jadi kenapa Sasuke tergesa-gesa dan menolak ajakan teman satu klubnya untuk pesta kejutan kecil-kecilan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri yang merencakan, itu karena orang yang duduk di sampingnya di dalam taksi ini.

Dia adalah Itachi, Uchiha Itachi saudara tertua sasuke. Karena melanjutkan Studinya di luar negeri dan baru saja kembali setelah studinya selesai, jadi kedua orang tua sasuke meminta anak bungsunya menjemput Itachi di bandara.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang teergeletak di bawah kakinya. Lalu merogoh kedalam tas dan mengambil sebuah mp3, kemudian sepasang headphon besar telah terpasang di telinganya masing-masing.

Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk menikmati lagu yang terputar di mp3-nya, jari telunjuknya juga saling mengetuk-ngetuk di kedua masing-masing paha Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari sebuah pandangan tak tau apa artinya, sudah memandang Sasuke dari tempat sebelah kursi penumpang.

Itachi sedang memandang adiknya yang kini menikmati lagu di mp3 miliknya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sebuah senyum kecil namun tersamarkan menghiasi wajah stoic anak yang lebih tua.

"Bunga matahari, apa kau mendengarnya?" Ucap Itachi pelan sambil memandang Sasuke. Cairan bening menggenang di bawah matanya. "Bodoh, kenapa di saat seperti ini?" Menghela nafas dengan kasar, kemudian kembali memandang keluar jendela taksi.

Langit sudah memerah, petang menjadi malam. Sebuah rumah bergaya modern minimalis menjadi latar belakang dua pemudan berbeda umur yang baru saja keluar dari dalam taksi.

"Welcome home Itachi," Meregangkan otot-otnya kekiri dan kekanan juga melengkungkan pinggangnya ke belakang Sasuke memandang Itachi.

Sebuah gulungan koran, mendarat sempurna di atas kepala Sasuke.

PLUKK

"Baka, cepat masuk!" Perintah Itachi.

Sasuke masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, kebali mencibir Itachi dengan umpatan andalannya **'BRENGSEK!'**-nya.

Itachi yang mendapatkan umpatan sayang dari adiknya, hanya melemparkan senyuman menyeringai santai.

Krieeet!

Pagar depan rumah keluarga Uchiha sudah terbuka, Itachi dan Sasuke masuk beriringan sambil sedikit berbincang.

Blam!

"Kami pulang!" Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

Melihat sekeliling, Itachi melangkah masuk lebih kedalam rumahnya. Lima setengah tahun terakhir ini dia tak melihat rumah, ya walaupun setiap libur dia beberapa kali terlihat di rumah. Pulang.

"Sasuke, dimana ayah dan ibu?" Sedikit berteriak kecil, Itachi memunculkan kepalanya di balik dinding menghadap sasuke.

"Ohh_Mereka sedang pergi ke Hokaido,"

"He? Hokaido? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke berjalan ke dalam dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah yang kini di tempati Itachi.

Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak jus tomat.

"Sas, aku bertanya! Untuk apa ayah dan ibu ke Hokaido,"

Hampir tersedak, sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Mana ku tahu_mereka hanya menyuruhku datang menjemputmu sepulang sekolah.!" Jeda sebentar, Sasuke berjalan keruang tengah.

"_Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ingin reuni atau_apa melakukan perjalan bisnis?" Sasuke menggaruk puncak kepalanya. Merasa_melupakan sesuatu tentang alasan kenapa orang tuanya pergi tadi pagi.

Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menerima penjelasan dari adiknya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, meletakkan tas ransel di meja. Kakinya ia naikkan keduanya di meja, Itachi yang melihat kebiasaan lama adiknya hanya membuang nafas kasar.

Sasuke menyambar remot tv di meja kecil samping sofa panjang yang ia duduki. Menyalakan tv dan menonton acara sport kesukaan. Sedangkan Itachi juga ikut menonton, hening mereka menonton dalam diam.

Bosan dengan keheningan, Itachi lebih memilih beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lorong lantai 2 pojok sebelah kanan.

Sebuah meja nakas kecil dengan cermin oval besar menghentikannya, berbalik dan memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh hiasan ornamen cermin oval berbentuk bunga matahari didepannya.

Tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar, sekelibat ingatan di masa lalu mampir begitu saja di otaknya.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamarnya, tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

.

.

Sasuke masih bekutat dengan remote Tv-nya, rasa lapar menyerang perutnya kemudian. Dia berdecak sebal ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Setelah menjemput itachi sore tadi, perutnya belum terisi apapun. Jus tomat sepertinya tak mampu membuat perutnya kenyang.

Kaki panjangnya dia turunkan dari meja, kemudian dengan langkah malas Sasuke menuju dapur.

Hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya, mencari apapun yang bisa di makan. Tapi sepertinya_tak ada satupun yang dapat Sasuke makan. Disana hanya ada sekotak telur, daging yang membeku, beberapa bumbu dapur, sayur dan buah-buahan.

Berrkacak pinggang — Sasuke menutup pintu lemari es dengan sebelah kakinya, sebuah lemari kecil di atas kompor menjadi incaran matanya selanjutnya.

Karena tingginya Sasuke tak perlu berjinjit untuk menggapainya, tapi matanya menatap bosan isinya.

"Tak ada satupun disini yang bisa dimakan," Kesal karena tak mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Sasuke berananjak dari dalam dapur menuju ruang tengah.

Mengambil jus tomat yang masih tersisa sedikit, Sasuke menaiki anak tangga berniat berganti seragam dan mandi setelahnya.

Dengan langkah malas sasuke manaiki anak tangga satu demi satu, sambil menyeret tas ranselnya. Berbelok ke kiri pojok menuju kamarnya, daun pintu bertuliskan warna biru dongker **'MAN_Room'** menjadi cirikhas sendiri dari kamarnya.

Sasuke melepas kancing seragamnya satu-persatu, namun hingga tersisa 3 kancing terbawa. Sebuah ketokan pintu kamar Sasuke menghentikannya.

Membuka daun pintu sedikit, dan melongokkan kepalanya. Untaian panjang, rambut sang kakak menjadi pemandangan utama yang dia lihat.

"Sasuke, aku memesan makan malam,"

"Hn, aku mandi dulu kalau begitu."

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di bawah."

Blaaaam!

Melanjutkan kegitan melapaskan kancing, Sasuke menggerutukan tentang kakaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memanjangkan rambut seperti itu, lihat saja nanti! Bagaimana terkejutnya ibu, melihat anak lelaki KEBANGGAANYA berambut seperti perempuan." Menyambar handuk di kursi meja belajarnya, sasuke berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi di pojok dekat dengan kamarnya.

"—pasti ibu akan, menjambak rambutnya." Terkikik kecil, Sasuke menutup mulutnya agar sang kakak tak mendengarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Itachi tak akan benar-benar mendengarnya. -_-

Cklek.

Blamm.

Saaaa.

Begitulah, dan Sasuke mandi dengan sedikit terdengar samar senandung dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain.

Blamm!

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang?" Suara khas wanita paruh baya terdengar dari dalam, kepala menyembul dari balik dinding penghalang ruang tamu dan dapur. Dan mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari pertanyaan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Kini terlihat seorang gadis dengan tas selempang yang di seret sadis di lantai, dan baju yang sedikit kusut di bagian bawahnya. Baju terusan selutut yang semulanya bewarna putih denga corak kuning kini menjadi sedikit kecoklatan akibat lumpur.

"Astaga! Kau pergi main kemana? Sampai-sampai bajumu kotor seperti ini, oeh?" Wanita paruh baya tadi brlari-lari kecil menghampiri gadis yang masih menyeret tasnya dengan sadih di lantai.

Menepuk-nepuk bahu sempit gadis itu, menyingkirkan lumpr kering disana.

"Sampai selarut ini, kau pergi kemana?" Menyentuhkan tangannya ke rambut sang gadis wanita paruh baya itu, membersihkan sedikit lumpur di poni dan rambut.

"Maaf," Bisiknya. Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan lumpur kering di rambut pada gadis di depannya—dan sedikit pelan menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada dagu sang gadis. Mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan langit mendung di kedua matanya. Menangis, ah tidak! Hampir menangis lebih tepatnya. Terlihat tumpukkan bening di bawah matanya, seakan siap untuk meluncur di pipi.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menagis? Ada apa?"

"Maaf...maaf...maaf" Akhirnya, cairan bening itu meluncur ke pipi. Mata wanita paruh baya itu mendadak melembut, dan membawa pelan tubuh sang gadis kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap pungunggya, dapat dirasakan getaran di pundak sang gadis.

"Apa—kau pergi kesana lagi?" Tanyanya pelan, dengan masih mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu.

Anggukan kecil di dapat dari pertanyaan wanita paruh baya, dan senyuman simpul keluar dari wajah dengan beberapa keriput di wajahnya.

Gadis itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya, melingkarkan pada pinggang rapuh sang wanita paruh baya. Getaran dari bahu sang gadis sudah tak tampak, tapi aliran bening dari matanya masih meluncur dari sudt matanya. Menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu sang wanita paruh baya, dan menikmati dekapan hangat.

Hingga beberapa menit, wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan dekapan hangat pada sang gadis. Dan menangkupkan tanganya di kedua pipi sang gadis, mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kita makan, kau pasti belum makan seharian ini. Benarkan? " Dan mendapatkan anggukan iya dari sang gadis.

Mata teduh wanita paruh baya menatap gadis di depannya, mata yang seharusnya secerah awan itu kini tak jauh beda dengan awan mndung dengan hujan di dalamnya.

Tangan hangat dengat juga keriput di sana turun dari pipi, bahu dan kini mendarat di pergelangan gadis itu. "Mandilah dulu, dan setelahnya kita makan. Bagaimana?" Kembali sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi jawabannya.

"Naruko, jangan menangis lagi." Senyuman kecil tapi masih bisa dilihat terpatri di wajah sang gadis, yang kini kita ketahui bernama naruko.

**TBC**

Baiklah ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom naruto...bagaimana, bagaimana?

Apakah bagus? Kalau responnya baik akan saya lanjutkan, tapi kalau jelek. Saya dengan berat hati akan menghapusnya... Semoga mendapatkan respon yang baik, hehehe~

Salam kenal saya adalah Balack rose, author baru di fandom NARUTO.

Sebenarnya, aouthor mau pekek nama BLACK ROSE. Tapi kesalan kucing author jadilah nama dengan BALACK... hehehe

Selamat membaca semuanya, dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.!  
Salam author! _ *lambai-lambai*


End file.
